Telling the truth becomes an epic fail :
by vanilla888
Summary: "I just ah. . wanted to talk to you about something." Jason said in a calm voice "Oh p-lease Jason. You can't fool me with that calm voice your trying to have." Reyna said.


**Telling the truth becomes an epic fail :|**

Before Christmas, Jason decided to visit Reyna at Roman Camp. When Jason got there, he asked Octavian where Reyna was. Octavian told Jason Reyna was infront of her cabin talking to someone. _Who is she talking to?_ , Jason thought. Then there she was, Reyna , TALKING TO A GUY! Jason suddenly felt jealous. Jason was about to walk away and give up telling Reyna that he likes her, but Reyna saw her and stopped her conversation with the unknown guy.

"Ummm. . . Hey, let's just talk later. Is it okay?" Reyna asked.

"Ahhh. . . sure." The unknown dude answered and walked away.

Then Reyna went straight ahead of Jason.

"JASON GRACE! WHAT IN EARTH ARE DOING HERE?" Reyna shouted.

"I just ah. . wanted to tslk to you about something." Jason said in a calm voice (like the way Piper talks when she's charmspeaking).

"Oh p-lease Jason. You can't fool me with that calm voice your trying to have. Everyone knows your a child of Jupiter and not a child of Venus! So stop being a wannabe Piper!" Reyna said angrily.

"Hey. . . that's not very nice. Besides i didn't come here to fight. I wanted to talk to you and give you an advanced gift for Christmas. So here." Jason said as he gives the gift to Reyna.

Reyna felt like she was blushing. And she really hoped she wasn't, cause that would be embarassing. Then Jason continued talk.

"You see. . . I wanted to tell you that I still like you. In fact. . I still - I still - I still love you!" Jason said with a big relief. He felt all happy that he finally admitted his true feelings. But, he also was curious, _Why didn't Reyna mind what I said? ,_ Jason thought. Then she looked at Reyna who was listening to her earphones. Well, that annoyed Jason.

"Did you say something?" Reyna asked.

"I said, I still like you and I want you back. I know I hurted your feelings when you saw us hugging. But that was before my memory was restored. Now i remember everything that happened before Hera. . I mean . . Juno took my memory. You were my - " Jason said holding Reyna's arms so tight it almost squeezed her. Reyna was already blushing and staring Jason right through the eyes. But all those thing happening were interrupted when the guy Reyna was talking to 5 minutes ago.

"Reyna! Something's going on here! Two trespassers are riding a chariot heading towards the entrance!" The guy said with a terrified look.

Immediately, Reyna and Jason headed towards the entrance of the camp. Jason recognized thos faces. It was Leo and Piper! Piper was wearing an orange camp halfblodd t-shirt with jeans and her hair was pony-tailed and braided. Leo was also wearing an orange t-shirt and jeans with his jacket. Piper was yelling something but Jason was having a hard time reading it. Jason thought Piper said _"Jason ate!" _But off course that would be weird, so Jason waited them to land. When they landed, Jason quickly ran towards their chariot and told the guards to put their weapons down.

"Jason wait!" Piper shouted.

"Guys, how did you got here?" Jason asked.

"We followed you. Piper said to." Leo answered.

"I did not! Well, I did. Not that im spying on you or anything!" Piper said, probably humiliated.

"Look, the thing is, I want to tell you something. Something important." Piper said.

"WAIT A MINUTE! Jason was telling me something when you two trespassed and barged in right into camp." Reyna said with a high tone.

For a minute there was complete silence. Everyone was shocked especially Jason. He never thought of Reyna being like that. Then Reyna continued her fight with Piper. Jason was just staring at them. Then he went around to talk to Leo. He was surprised to see Leo wasn't there. So, Jason searched for Leo until he found a track of smoke behind the bush. He thought, _Maybe Leo's here._ When he peeked behind the bush, he saw Leo thinking about something. Jason surprised him.

"Hey man!" Jason said.

"Oh, hey" Leo replied.

"You look like you have a serious thing going on on your head. Any prob. ?" Jason asked.

"It's complicated. And how did you found me anyway?" Leo asked.

"I followed the smoke, figure you'd be here. What's complicated?" Jason asked another question.

"Love is. I don't understand what I'm feelin'." Leo said looking confused.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Your always doing well when it comes to girls. You won't understand." Leo said then started lipsing the song "Womanizer"."Dude, stop that. It's not cool." Jason said with a hard-to-imagine face.

"Nah. . . I'm just messing with you." Leo punched Jason on the arm not so hard, like the way boys do.

"So, what's complicated with love?" Jason went back to his question.

"I can't tell you man." Leo said.

"Just tell me. I won't tell anyone." Jason promised.

"Okay. It's about Piper. Well- I kinda- you know- like her. I don't know why. Maybe because I think she's smart." Leo felt blushing when he told that to Jason.

"Oh, don't worry man. Your secret is safe with me." Jason said.

"Thanks. Now let's check on those two." Leo said and then they started walking to the where the had left Reyna and Piper.

Jason and Leo were surprised. Reyna and Piper were still arguing! Both of the boys can't imagine that they'd actually left Reyna and Piper arguing and came back looking at them still arguing.

"Whoa! Hey! You two snap out of it. You didn't even notice Leo and I left." Jason exclaimed.

"YOU TWO LEFT?" Reyna and Piper shouted.

"Uhh. . . yeah?" Leo said.

"Darn it. It's all because of Piper." Reyna said frowning.

"How's that suppose to be my fault?" Piper answered back.

"Reyna, Piper stop it. We came back here to continue the talk. Now Piper, continue ur explanation please." Jason felt like he was incharged for a minute there.

Everyone was waiting. Befor Piper started talking, she thought of something, _If I really loved Jason, I would let him tell Reyna what he felt, and that would make him and also me, happy. _After that, Piper talked."I was about to say something? Well. . . forget about that. And Reyna, sorry for the argue and for trespassing. . . and also for interfeering with your talk." Piper said faking a smile.

"Okay. . .?" Everyone said all at once with confused faces.

"Leo, let's go and wait for them at the exit." Piper said to Leo.

"Ahhh. . . sure. See you guys later." Leo said as they walk to the exit.

Now, Jason and Reyna was left alone with all the time they needed. Jason talked first.

"Where was I? Oh, yeah, I remember. You see Reyna, I came here to tell you what I feel. Your

my girlfriend and I still love you" Jason felt blushing.

Reyna was too shock to answer right back. She never expected this to happen. Then she answered back after a few seconds.

"That was- shocking. Jason, I also want to tell you that I love you still. My feeling never faded away. So, I accept your sorry." Reyna smiled at Jason.

They were both happy that they were able to confess their feelings. Then Jason, kissed Reyna. Reyna was shocked. Then after that, they returned to Piper and Leo and told them that they were back together. The word was spread through Roman camp and Camp Half-blood, even to Olympus. Everyone didn't argue with the decision. Then the next day, Christmas, everyone was happy celebrating at top of mount Olympus.


End file.
